The Wicked Witch of the Opera
by Lelouch Vi Freaking Britannia
Summary: Elphaba escapes her world and enters to Paris, where she finds shelter in the Opera house an develops a interesting friendship with the Phantom.
1. Act 1

_Italics: thinking _

**Bold: Flashback **

_**Bold Italics: Singing (Yes there will be singing, I mean, it's a Wicked and a Phantom of the Opera crossover for crying out loud)**_

* * *

The sad, lonesome witch wondered throughout the impassible desert, thinking how badly she screwed things up. _Wait a minute, why is the narration in third person? _Much better. The days I spent in Oz was amazing, especially since Glinda and Fiyero were there. But Fiyero's dead and Glinda is now the ruler of Oz, leaving me no choice but to flee and begin a new life somewhere. My black hair, along with my black clothing and green skin, started to burn when I thought of the perfect place to go. _The land of which the Wizard- no my father came from! Maybe that's my key out!_ Luckly, I found a copy of the Grimmerie near Emerald City and I started the chant for going to new lands.

_**Hatum Ratum Sphel Harak Hatum Ratum Ko **_

_**Hatum Ratum Sphel Harak Hatum Ratum Ko **_

_**TAKE ME TO THE LAND OF MY FATHER! **_

Black mist swirled around me as places I've never before appeared. There was strange names for them like America, Brazil, Egypt, and Britain. But one country in particular stuck as well as it's capital. _Paris, France._ I reached for the image and the black mist became thicker and much harder to see. I closed my eyes, hoping that the sand won't get in my eyes. After a while, I opened my eyes and found myself in a dark street. The newspaper in front of me read, "Paris, France 1881. THE OPERA GHOST!" I kept reading until I stopped at a page that involved a missing horse.

"I bet it's this opera ghost. How dare he abduct a horse? I bet it was pleading too! I'll go to the opera house at once!" I looked to see people all around. _My skin is still green, so I have to move quickly in order to not be noticed. _ I covered my hands with gloves and covers my head with a scarf. I ran fast, to the opera house as I heard murmurs.

"Look mommy. She's wearing all black!"

"I bet she's attending a funeral."

"Maybe her husband died?"

"Hey, Madame Giry wore those ind of clothing!" Great, I bet this Giry woman is also a witch as well. I already had to deal with Glinda. _**Glinda...**_ I was too busy that I didn't notice that I hit the wall of the opera house and fell into a trap window. I stood up after a while where it looked like a prayer room for this world's god. _I bet he's also not as forgiving as the god who made it possible for me to have green skin._ I looked all over the place until I found a hidden door that looked like it descending downstairs to the basement. I went down as I started to sing.

_**And Goodness knows **_

_**The Wicked's lives are lonely **_

_**Goodness knows**_

_**The Wicked die alone **_

_**It just show when you're wicked **_

_**You're left only **_

_**On your own **_

The trail was dark and long and had traps set up. After 2 traps, I then decided to charm the rest of the traps so that they will never activate. Or at least until I feel like it. I continued until I found what I was looking for. The white horse missing from the opera stable. I removed my gloves and scarf and hugged the horse.

"I'm going to get you out of here right now." I began to loosen the ropes around it. "Usually, the animals I rescued tell me 'Thank you' or 'Don't let the police forces see you' but why aren't you saying anything right now?" The horse then became frightened as a rope wrapped around my neck.

"Because animals don't talk." A dark, lonesome voice boomed behind me. I turned my head slightly and noticed that he had a mask covering half of his face. He was wearing a dark tuxedo and judging by the visible side of his face, he looked rather pissed at me.

"What do you mean animals don't talk? In Oz... in Oz, the animals could have spoken just like how you and me are speaking right now!"

"Excuse me, mada-"

"That's it! Your government did the same thing the wizard did! They must have caged the animals too!"

"Can you let me just for once-"

"That must also mean that they will kill anybody who will stand in their way. It makes it so much easier to understand no-"

"MADAME, IF YOU CAN LET ME TALK FOR ONCE, I'LL TELL YOU WHY!" He loosen the rope as I tried to breathe properly. "Don't you let anybody talk for once?"

"There were only two people who made an exception." I stopped after a while. "No matter, they're gone now leaving me to be alone." I noticed right way he was looking at my skin.

"Why on Earth would you paint yourself in such a strange color?" He pulled out a handkerchief and started to rub it for a while. "My, this paint is really strong."

"Sir, I don't mean to make you dumb, but that's not paint. It's my actually skin." He stood there, completely dumbfounded and looked at my skin which felt like it's getting a rash. "And who are you supposed be?"

"I am the Phantom of the Opera." I stood there, having no reaction other than pushing him and watch him fall as I began laughing. He got up and dusted his suit. "What, you're not going to tell me who you are?"

"Take me where you live and I will show you who I am." I told him as he sighed. He showed me the path, along with the boat ride, then finally his lair. It looked something I wouldn't mind having. He turned to me as I took out the Grimmerie.

_**Ayem Oh Sewo Kin Vaj **_

The candles in his lair shook at first, but then they floated above and went over the lake as the candles' light wrote out the words: The Wicked Witch of the West. He stood there, completely stunned.

"How are you able to do this?"

"I am a witch. You know, the one that does magic." He sat there for a while and then smile.

"Since it's obvious that you have nowhere else to go, you can stay here." Something tells me that he's up to something but as long as I get somewhere to live... I reach for his hand and shook it.

"As long as you don't bring some random girl."

TWWTOTWWT

He brought a random girl here. Great. Not only that but he brought the girl that reminded me of Dorothy. Christine, that was her name, right? I stood in a corner where both Phantom and Christine couldn't see me. I watched at one point he tried to touch her breast and when he showed her his creepy wax doll that looked like her and she fainted. _And I thought Glinda had creepy stuff._ I began to remember that day she tried to make me pretty.

TWWTOTWWT

"**Elphie, now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project!" Glinda or Galinda as she was called back then, looked at me with excitement while I sat on my bed. Her pink dress was short and looked girly while I had a simple black dress. **

"**You really don't have to this..." After making a fool of myself at the Ozdust, I didn't want to do anything social. **

"**I know, that's what makes me so nice!**

"_**Whenever I see someone**_

_**Less fortunate than I**__**(And let's face it - who isn't**_

_**Less fortunate than I?)**_

_**My tender heart**_

_**Tends to start to bleed**_

_**And when someone needs a makeover**_

_**I simply have to take over**_

_**I know I know exactly what they need**_

_**And even in your case**_

_**Tho' it's the toughest case I've yet to face**_

_**Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed**_

_**Follow my lead**_

_**And yes, indeed**_

_**You will be:" **_

**Oh Dear Oz, help me. **

"_**Popular!**_

_**You're gonna be popular!**_

_**I'll teach you the proper poise**_

_**When you talk to boys**_

_**Little ways to flirt and flounce (Ooh!)**_

_**I'll show you what shoes to wear**_

_**How to fix your hair**_

_**Everything that really counts **_

"_**To be popular**_

_**I'll help you be popular!**_

_**You'll hang with the right cohorts**_

_**You'll be good at sports**_

_**Know the slang you've got to know**_

_**So let's start**_

_**'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go:**_

"_**Don't be offended by my frank analysis**_

_**Think of it as personality dialysis**_

_**Now that I've chosen to be come a pal, a**_

_**Sister and adviser**_

_**There's nobody wiser**_

_**Not when it comes to popular -**_

_**I know about popular**_

_**And with an assist from me**_

_**To be who you'll be**_

_**Instead of dreary who-you-were:well are**_

_**There's nothing that can stop you**_

_**From becoming popu-**_

_**Ler: lar: **_

"_**La la la la" **_**She did this really weird skip/dance while singing. **

"_**We're gonna make**_

_**You popular**_

"_**When I see depressing creatures**_

_**With unprepossessing features**_

_**I remind them on their own behalf**_

_**To think of**_

_**Celebrated heads of state or**_

_**Specially great communicators**_

_**Did they have brains or knowledge?**_

_**Don't make me laugh!He,he! **_

"_**They were popular! **_

_**Please -**__**It's all about popular!**_

_**It's not about aptitude**_

_**It's the way you're viewed**_

_**So it's very shrewd to be**_

_**Very very popular**_

_**Like me!(Ahh!)" **_

**She picked up a mirror and handed it to me. While she was singing, she undid my braid, made ****me do this "Toss toss" thing, and other stuff. I looked at my reflection, not believing that it was me that was in the reflection and not some other woman. "Why, Miss Elphaba, look at you. You're beautiful."**

"**I- I have to go." I got up and left the room. Just because I persuaded Madame Morrible to enroll Galinda to be in the Magic class doesn't mean she has to be nice to me all of a sudden. **

"**You're welcome!" I could still hear as she began singing again. **

"_**And though you protest**_

_**Your disinterest**_

_**I know clandestinely**_

_**You're gonna grin and bear it**_

_**Your new found popularity**_

_**La la la la**_

_**You'll be popular -**_

_**Just not quite as popular**_

_**As me!**__**"**_

**Should have known she was going to say that, well sing that. **

TWWTOTWWT

My mind went back to reality when Phantom put the girl into the boat with his cloak covering her.

"You're not going to win her you know." I stepped out of my corner and enter into the light. "I mean, she does have a handsome admirer, doesn't she?"

"How would you know about love? You're green-"

"And your face is very messed up but you don't seem to think that maybe you shouldn't think that you're going to be alone for the rest of your life!" I looked at the girl who was still sleeping. "Do you really think you have a chance with _her_, though?"

"And how would you know, Elphaba?" I stood there for a little while.

"Because I once loved someone who chose another over me." He stood there, looking stunned. "And now if you excuse me, I would go out into the alleys for a while to clear up my head." Remembering Fiyero made me cry a little as I went out of Phantom's sight while I sang softly.

_**Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart:  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl: **_

TWWTOTWWT

That Fool! I told him already that his plan to make Christine his wouldn't work but he had to crash the chandelier. I ran up to the roof before Christine and her lover went up as well. I hid behind a statue so they couldn't see me.

_**There is no Phantom of the Opera... **_

Her lover began to sing. Christine turned to him.

_**Raoul, I've been there  
to his world of unending night  
To a world with the daylight dissolves into darkness...  
darkness...  
Raoul, I've seen him!  
Can I ever forget that sight?  
Can I ever escape from that face?  
So distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face  
in that darkness...  
darkness...  
But his voice filled my spirit  
with a strange, sweet sound...  
In that night there was music in my mind...  
And through music my soul began to soar!  
And I heard as I'd never heard before... **_

Raoul went to her.

_**What you heard was a dream and nothing more... **_

Christine responded.

_**Yet in his eyes  
all the sadness of the world  
Those pleading eyes,  
that both threaten and adore **_

Raoul sang softly this time.

_**Christine...  
Christine... **_

I, as well as Christine, heard him.

_**Christine... **_

Damn it, Phantom, you shouldn't put yourself on the spot light.

"What was that?" Christine whispered. The way they looked at that moment made me remember about Fiyero and Glinda on the bridge that day he and I rescued the bear cub. I began to cry a little as Raoul began again.

_**No more talk of darkness  
Forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here, nothing can harm you  
My words will warm and calm you**_

Let me be your freedom  
Let daylight dry your tears  
I'm here, with you, beside you  
To guard you and to guide you

Christine responded.

_**Say you'll love me every waking moment  
Turn my head with talk of summer time  
Say you need me with you now and always  
Promise me that all you say is true  
That's all I ask of you **_

Raoul sang again.

_**Let me be your shelter  
Let me be your light  
You're safe, no one will find you  
Your fears are far behind you **_

Damn it, Christine. Phantom's here and even though I can't see him right now, he's going to be extremly pissed. Like Frex's way of being pissed. But she sang yet again.

_**All I want is freedom  
A world with no more night  
And you, always beside me  
To hold me and to hide me **_

Raoul sang also yet again.

_**T**__**hen say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you here, beside you  
Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Christine, that's all I ask of you**_

Again, Christine sang.

_**Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Say the word and I will follow you **_

They turned into unison while I was getting annoyed by all of this.

_**Share each day with me, each night, each morning **_

Christine then broke the unison.

_**Say you love me**_

Raoul responded.

_**You know I do **_

They became unison once again.

_**Love me, that's all I ask of you.**_

They kissed as he picked her up and twirl her around while holding each other. Yep, this is really like that day. I hold my hand closer to my heart more than I usually do. They broke off and started singing again.

_**Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Love me, that's all I ask of you **_

"Order your fine horses." Christine told him as they left. I moved from my hiding place and went to the edge. I looked over and saw the whole city as I felt a hand wrapping itself around my arm. I turned around and my jaw dropped.

"Elphaba?" It was Fiyero.

"I thought you were killed."

"So did I but I didn't know that you were here."

"Please don't tell me Glinda's here."

"Sorry but she is." I thought about all of the things Glinda might do to me once she finds out that I'm here. All the makeovers she might try to do on me. He leaned forward and kissed me. "But I wanted to tell you that I love you."

"Glinda is more appropriate to marry than me."

"She is but then I would be away from from you." And for no reason whatsoever, I started singing.

_**Kiss me too fiercely**_

_**Hold me too tight**_

_**I need help believing**_

_**You're with me tonight.**_

_**My wildest dreamings**_

_**Could not foresee**_

_**Lying beside you**_

_**With you wanting me**_

_**Just for this moment**_

_**As long as you're mine**_

_**I've lost all resistance**_

_**And crossed some borderline**_

_**And if it turns out**_

_**It's over too fast**_

_**I'll make every last moment last**_

_**As long as you're mine **_

We kissed again for a couple of seconds before he broke off and started singing.

_**Maybe I'm brainless**_

_**Maybe I'm wise**_

_**But you've got me seeing**_

_**Through different eyes**_

_**Somehow I've fallen**_

_**Under your spell**_

_**And somehow I'm feeling **_

_**It's up that I fell **_

I join him in unison.

_**Every moment**_

_**As long as you're mine**_

_**I'll wake up my body**_

_**And make up for lost time **_

Fiyero sang by himself.

_**Say there's no future**_

_**For us as a pair **_

Again we became in unison with our knee to the floor.

_**And though I may know**_

_**I don't care**_

_**Just for this moment**_

_**As long as you're mine**_

_**Come be how you want to**_

_**And see how bright we shine**_

_**Borrow the moonlight**_

_**Until it is through**_

_**And know I'll be here**_

_**Holding you**_

_**As long as you're mine **_

We kissed for a third time but this time, I broke off the kiss.

"What is it?" Fiyero asked, very worried of me.

"It's just... for the first time... I feel... wicked." I look at the ground for a few moments until I remembered Glinda. "Fiyero, do not mention about me to Glinda. Tell her to come back at the masquerade, okay?" Fiyero nodded his head, stood up, and left.

_**I gave you my music, **_

_**Made your song take wing.  
And now, how you've repaid me, **_

_**Denied me and betrayed me.  
He was bound to love you,**_

_**when he heard you sing. **_

I looked around and saw Phantom crying on the floor.

"Christine, Christine..." he sobbed in between words. The distant voices traveled to my ears and I think also to him.

_**Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Say the word and I will follow you  
Share each day with me, each night, each morning... **_

Phantom then was filled with rage at that moment, forgetting that I was there and ran to the edge.

_**You will curse the day **_

_**You did not do **_

_**All that **_

_**The Phantom asked of you!**_

He then went to me.

"Why is it that you were able to get the one that you love and not me?"

**~ So there. My first fanfic without any OC!**

**Sara: Are you saying that I'm not as good as Elphie? T-T **

**Elphaba: Dear Oz, why did she even came here? ****ಠ****_****ಠ****  
**

**Lily: I don't know, she likes being with me all the time. And Elphie's just as good as you.**

**Sara: ^_^ **

**Elphaba: She reminds me of Glinda... except with dark purple straight hair and more darker blue eyes... **

**Lily: Okay then... oh for those you don't now who Sara is, she's my OC from my Kuroshitsuji Fanfic. Okay laters ~**


	2. Intermission

**~ Okay so I'm back and yeah here's the intermission for the TWWTO! It's really just some memories of Elphaba and Phantom being friends. **

The first thing I remembered seeing was the wax doll.

"Dear Oz, why do you have Dorothy in here?" Phantom looked at me as if I made a mistake.

"That's supposed to look like Christine, the chorus girl."

"Oh yeah, _her_."

"Do you have something to say about her?"

"It's just that, I don't like her. She looks exactly like that bitch Dorothy and her personality reminds me of my dear friend who betrayed me in the end."

"How so?"

"Well, to some extent, yes. But there's one thing that makes Christine seems like a saint."

"Her voice is beautiful and I don't see what would-"

"My friend likes to have make-overs. And she will always add in pink." I shuddered at the thought. "SO. MUCH. PINK. Like Carlotta Pink." He shuddered as well, as living in the opera allowed us to see unique (and not so unique) people.

"Please, if you truly are going to live here, call me Erik or Monsieur. Tell me, did people reacted to your green skin?"

"They formed a witch hunters group to kill me." I spoke with some irritation of that memory. _That bastard Boq. Nessa keeps him and he blames me for everything? _

"How did your skin become that way?"

"How did your face become that way?" He stood there silent for a while before giving me his answer.

"I was born this way."

"So there's your answer."

"THIS TROOOO~OOOOOOOOOO~OO~OO~OO~OPHY FROM OUR SAVIORS," That blasted Carlotta sang, sorry, **screeched **those lyrics as they brought me more pain than Glinda's makeovers or Madame Morrible's voice ever could.

"OZ DAMMIT, SOMEONE JUST SHUT HER UP!" I could take it anymore, I see why he hated that damned diva so much. He put on his mask ( He didn't feel the need to wear the mask around me since I'm also 'deformed') and carried a letter out of the lair.

"Way ahead of you, Elphaba," he yelled. Moments later, I heard the loud crash of what seem to be the background with Carlotta's body being slammed to the round, all while I sat there sipping my tea. _Finally someone puts her into her respectful position. Reminds me when Nessa made Boq's heart disappeared. _I'm still grieving over my sister's death, but when you really think about it and how I was treated by her, she kind of deserved that.

Erik came back into no time, his face looking like he'd seen an angel. "Christine was there, was she?" I asked.

"Looking beautiful than ever. If only she could be mines..." His mind obviously went to La-La land so I went about and hummed "The Wizard and I". Next thing I knew I was singing.

_**When I meet the Wizard**_

_**Once I prove my worth**_

_**And then I meet the Wizard**_

_**What I've waited for since: since birth!**_

_**And with all his Wizard wisdom**_

_**By my looks, he won't be blinded**_

_**Do you think the Wizard is dumb?**_

_**Or, like Munchkins, so small-minded?**_

_**No! He'll say to me,**_

_**"I see who you truly are -**_

_**A girl on whom I can rely!"**_

_**And that's how we'll begin**_

_**The Wizard and I:  
**_

_**Once I'm with the Wizard**_

_**My whole life will change**_

_**''cause once you're with the Wizard**_

_**No one thinks you're strange!**_

_**No father is not proud of you,**_

_**No sister acts ashamed**_

_**And all of Oz has to love you**_

_**When by the Wizard you're acclaimed**_

_**And this gift - or this curse -**_

_**I have inside**_

_**Maybe at last, **_

_**I'll know why**_

_**When we are hand and hand -**_

_**The Wizard and I!**_

_**And one day, he'll say to me, **_

_**"Elphaba,A girl who is so superior**_

_**Shouldn't a girl who's so good inside**_

_**Have a matching exterior?**_

_**And since folks here to an absurd degree**_

_**Seem fixated on your verdigris**_

_**Would it be all right by you**_

_**If I de-greenify you?"**_

_**And though of course**_

_**That's not important to me**_

_**"All right, why not?" I'll reply**_

_**Oh, what a pair we'll be**_

_**The Wizard and I:**_

_**Yes, what a pair we'll be**_

_**The Wizard and:**_

_**Unlimited**_

_**My future is unlimited**_

_**And I've just had a vision**_

_**Almost like a prophecy **_

_**I know - it sounds truly crazy**_

_**And true, the vision's hazy**_

_**But I swear, someday there'll be**_

_**A celebration throughout Oz**_

_**That's all to do with me!  
And I'll stand there with the Wizard**_

_**Feeling things I've never felt**_

_**And though I'd never show it**_

_**I'll be so happy, **_

_**I could melt!**_

_**And so it will be**_

_**For the rest of my life**_

_**And I'll want nothing else**_

_**Till I die**_

_**Held in such high esteem**_

_**When people see me, they will scream**_

_**For half of Oz's fav'rite team:**_

_**The Wizard**_

_**And I!**_

I then remembered that Phantom was still there so I stopped and looked at him weirdly, my face started blushing. "I'm sorry, I had a sort of flashback moment."

"Elphaba... you sing... beautiful." His words made me want to blush even more. I couldn't believe it.

"Me, a good singer? I'll stick to magic if you don't mind."

"But you should consider-"

"Just you try it, little man, and you'll find yourself sitting on top of a music box dressed as a flying monkey in Persian robes playing the cymbals." I sighed. "Forgive, Monsieur I shouldn't have said that, after all, you gave me protection and a home while I could do nothing in return." He was about to speak before I cut him off. "And making Chorus girl falling in love with you won't work, the last time I saw someone try to make another lose their hearts to them, they literally lost their heart. If I had made him into tin, then he- would I guess I should have left him for dead since he did formed the witch hunters..."

"Madame, how the heck do you come up with such stories?"

"How? I lived it of course! There is a country named Oz, there was witches and wizards, you're looking at one right now! Do I need to demonstrated my case to you?"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, I believe you. But I have never heard of a case with a person with green skin before."

"Green elixir."

He raised his visible eyebrow. "Green what?"

"My father- my real father- gave my mother, who is a total whore by the way, green elixir when she was pregnant while her husband was away. A little side effect was, well you could see it already. To think I was actually excited to be with the Wizard, my real father who betrayed me, who was of this world."

"Elphaba, there's something I wanted to ask you-"

"I already made a potion that would ruin Carlotta's face even further."

"You're the best witch I have ever met."

"Correction, I'm the only witch you have ever met."

TWWTOTWWT

"So you, the great Phantom of the Opera who is clearly older than I, has never kissed a girl before," I asked in question after I came back from my walk.

"Would anybody marry, much less kiss, this monstrosity?" I lean over to place my lips on his. It felt wrong because I still loved Fiyero but there was something about Phantom. Hmm maybe this is why Dor- Christine didn't leave automatically. I remembered my place and separated my lip and turned away.

"I'm sorry, I should have done that."

"Elphaba, another request if I may."

"Ask away."

"Sing another song." I sighed and mentally picked a song.

_**Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game  
Too late for second guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
**__**It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes and leap**_

_**It's time to try defying gravity**_  
_**I think I'll try defying gravity**_  
_**Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity**_  
_**And you won't bring me down**_

_**I'm through accepting limits 'cause someone says they're so**_  
_**Some things I cannot change but til I try I'll never know**_  
_**Too long I've been afraid of losing love, I guess I've lost**_  
_**Well if that's love it comes at much too high a cost**_

_**I'd sooner buy defying gravity**_  
_**Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity**_  
_**I think I'll try defying gravity**_  
_**And you won't bring me down**_

_**Unlimited**_  
_**My future is unlimited**_  
_**And I just had a vision almost like a prophecy**_  
_**I know it sounds truly crazy**_  
_**And true, the vision's hazy**_  
_**But I swear, some day I'll be flying so high**_  
_**Kiss me goodbye**_

_**So if you care to find me**_  
_**Look to the western sky**_  
_**As someone told me lately**_  
_**Everyone deserves a chance to fly!**_

_**And if I'm flying solo**_

_**At least I'm flying free!**_

_**To those who'd ground me**_

_**Take a message back from me**_

_**Tell them how I am defying gravity**_

_**I'm flying high, defying gravity**_

_**And soon I'll match them in renoun**_

_**And nobody, in all of Oz, **_

_**No Wizard that there is or was **_

_**Is ever gonna bring me bring me down**_

_**Bring me down**_

_**AHHHHHH!**_

"Beautiful as ever, Madame." I sighed, trying to catch my breathe from the last line.

"I have to admit, Christine is far superior than me though. Singing is nice and all, but who would want to listen to a green woman sing? I'd better stick to potions and spells." He goes up to me and kisses me, completely keeping me off guard. He then went away, not before turning to me.

"Sometimes, I wonder if Christine's the right woman I should be after. Thank you for the song, Madame." That was when I realized that I may have feelings for him.

**~Awwwwwwwwww, I just had to throw in the Erik/Elphaba moment there. Honestly, I agreed with Erik with the whole "You sound beautiful" I mean, It's freaking Idina Menzel for crying out loud **

**Christine: Wait, so I don't sound beautiful? **

**Lily: If you are referring to your Emmy Rossum counterpart, then Elphie's voice sounds a lot better. **

**Christine: …...**

**Glinda: Don't worry, make-overs always-**

**Lily and Christine: STOP! *waving our hands in front of our faces* **

**Glinda: Oh well, just wear pink or something cute and you will be fine.**

**Christine: You mean like my dress?**

**Glinda: I said cute. Did I studdered?**

**Lily: Okay then Any ways the whole ****"Just you try it, little man, and you'll find yourself sitting on top of a music box dressed as a flying monkey in Persian robes playing the cymbals." thing came from *iron-gibbet from Devianart (I love Requiem Mask) where they drew a picture of Elphaba and Erik together **

**Goodbye~**


End file.
